


Scoooootty

by weavirtue



Category: Dancing On Ice RPF, Figure Skating RPF, virtuemoir
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Protective!Scott, drunk!tessa, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weavirtue/pseuds/weavirtue
Summary: Tessa and Scott have their usual two days break before the Stars on Ice shows, events don't go as planned.





	Scoooootty

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt I ever gotten so here we are. Hope you like it, and you have any prompts or ideas, don't hesitate to comment or tweet me : @morrsonsvrtue

Scott was siting in the front porch of his house back in London, he finally had an evening for himself and as much as he loved his family and Tessa and their packed schedule he sometimes needed to be alone, and centre himself again, let go of all the pressure the world was putting on him, his platonic business partner. A chuckle escaped his lips when the thoughts crossed his mind. They were everything but platonic, at least from his side and he knew Tessa had feelings as well, but they both hadn’t acted on it since the Sochi Olympics and the only way they found to reconnect was to sleep together, really smart if you ask him.  

 

Sipping at his beer, looking out at the sky, he smiled thinking back of all that happened. The training, the Olympics, the Gold medals, both of them, Tessa, the press, interviews, articles, Hockey, and in less than two days, they would be on a plane to Japan, training for Stars of Ice. They had decided to spend those two days apart, they sometimes needed the break. That’s how their partnership of 20 years worked. Tessa had texted him earlier in the day that she had plans tonight so their last meal before their usual two days break tradition was off. As sad as he was to not spend his evening with Tessa, he was happy to see her reconnect with her friends. She deserved that. 

 

As he was lounging there, just taking everything in, his phone beeped with a text notification. He grabbed his phone and frowned when he saw a text from Tessa, it was not late enough for a pick-up text and it was too early for a change of plan text as well. He tapped his password, and clicked on the unread text, his anxiety growing as the first line of the text was random letters typed together, as he was about to type the call button on his phone a second text arrived and his anxiety fell down again. 

 

M : Sorry, Tessa went a little wild with the wine tonight. She is okay, don’t worry. We’ll take care of her.

 

S : It’s okay. Let me know if you need me to pick her up!

 

He put his phone down and relaxed once again. He had planned to get to bed early and sleep in a little bit tomorrow morning before family brunch at the farm, but now he was bound to be called to pick up miss Tessa Virtue. 

 

* * *

 

Tessa was having the time of her life in a while, she was doing some normal thing with her friends, after a two year come back plan she was honestly so excited to see her friends with an evening in, which means lots and lots of wine and lots of laughters. Don’t get her wrong, she liked spending time with Scotty, he was her favourite person in the world and her best friend, and more but she still hadn’t act on it and she was totally terrified of acting on it and lose what they had. She couldn’t lose the only person that had always been here for her, and by always she meant always. She couldn’t remember her life without him in it and she thought it was the most romantic thing. She couldn’t wait to tell her kids about it. 

 

She frowned when that thought crossed her mind, realising too late that she had finally accepted that the only future she wanted was with her on ice partner. She shook her head and took another swing on the bottle of wine that was shared in between the circle of girls sitting on a carpet. She laughed at a joke and tried very hard not to dwell on what was going on in her head. Without thinking about it, she took her phone out of her pocket and tried to type out a text, and that’s when she realised she was more drunk than she thought she was, Mary took her phone from her hands and Tessa watched her type another text and put her phone down on the couch. “ **What did you text him** ” Asked Tessa to her friend, trying to grab her phone without moving too much. “ **Just that you were okay and he just respond to call him if needed** ” Tessa felt butterflies coming to life at this and she smiled like the idiot in love that she secretly was, at least secretly for Scott. Because all of her friends, mom and sister knew it. 

 

* * *

 

The girls were currently in the middle of a game of never have I ever when Tessa stood up and ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up. Alcohol and her had never been good friends, and she was usually responsible enough to only have 2 or 3 drinks, or Scott was usually with her to stop her or remind her to drink water in between. Hence, how she was now kneeling in front of the toilets, heaving and wishing she hadn’t drank that much. 

 

She patted her pockets to get her phone and call her sister or her mom, sighing when she realised that Mary had taken it from her and it was still on the couch. She dropped her head on her forearm, too tired and spend to move to get it. She was already imagining herself sleeping on the floor of this bathroom, at least it had a rug. She moved to the sync, she rinse her mouth with mouth wash before splashing some water on her face. She was still standing, leaning on the sink when the door opened. Too weak to turn her head, she didn’t move and let whoever enter just use the bathroom or whatever they needed in there. She jumped slightly when she felt two strong arms snacking around her waist before relaxing against the body she knew better than hers. “ **Scotty..?** ” Scott pressed a kiss on her temple and smiled. “ **Hey Tutu, fancy seeing you here** ” Tessa laughed even if her head was throbbing before turning around and hiding her face in the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “ **What are you doing here? I thought you had plans as well.** ” Scott hugged her, pressing his nose in her hair. “ **Mary called when you ran for the bathroom, she asked me if I could pick you up, so here I am.** ”

 

The brunette melted on his chest, arms wrapping around his waist. Everything was foggy and spinning. “ **Can we go home Scotty?** ” She heard him chuckle and it took everything in her not to kiss the skin of his neck, but she still pressed herself closer. humming happily when his arms squeezed her and his hand travelled up to her head, playing with her hair. “ **You sure you’re ready to go? You still need to drink some water before we get on the road.** ” Groaning when she moved away, she squeezed her arms, not willing to let him go yet. “ **Scott, hug.** ” 

 

Scott was openly laughing at her, she had always been more touchy-feely when drunk and this time wasn’t different. She demanded hug all the time, when her head was at the worst and the only think that made sense for her was the soft beating of his heart under her ear.  He took the time to hug her, playing with her hair and pressing kisses to the top of her head. After some quiet moment he decided to move them along, and that she would have enough time to have hugs when they got to her place, if she still wanted them. Bending down, he wrapped his hands around the back of her thighs. “ **One.. Two.. Three** ” Counting down, before he hauled her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned on him, like she would on the ice. 

 

Walking out of the bathroom, he held her and walked by his friends, Mary was the closest, holding her phone and back in her hands for him to take, which he did and then walked out of the door with a curled up Tessa Virtue in his arms. “ **Thank you for coming country Boy** ” She smiled and finally pressed a kiss to his neck, making him shiver slightly. She smiled proudly, pressing another kiss there and curled herself closer to his body. They walked to his car, where he opened the door, and put on her the passenger seat, he extends his arm to grab the seat belt, when she turned herself around and fell on his chest again, arms around his torso. “ **Scotty.. hug?** ”He laughed and let go of the seat belt, holding her agains him. “ **I like how you smell.** ” Scott pulled away and looked at her, shaking his head at her drunken thoughts. “ **Can we get you home, and I’ll give you some more hugs. It’s cold now and we need to get you home.** ” She nodded and let him go, pulling on the belt and buckled herself in, head falling on the door as soon as Scott had closed it. 

 

The young man ran around the car and jumped in, starting the engine before driving off to her place. He was looking at her more than at the door but for his defence, the road was empty and it was a road he had taken multiple times in the past. “ **Scott.. Can we go to your place? I like it better there** ” Surprise by this request, he hummed questionably to Tessa. “ **What?** ” “ **I just want to feel homey, and you will be there so I want to go where you go.** ” Eyes widening, he turned left instead of right at the right street to take the directions to his place. He knew it was mostly drunken thoughts but he was still happy she wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with her. “ **We’ll do what you want Kiddo. But I would have stayed at your place too.** ” Tessa smiled, hiding it in the window. The effect of alcohol was wearing off, but she was feeling braver and bolder than ever. 

 

* * *

 

Arriving home after the 20 minutes drive, Scott turned off the car and climbed off, walking around the car and opening the door, holding Tessa’s up. She woke up and moved herself to face him, ready to be picked up. Laughing once again, he picked her up, bridal style this time. She snuggled in her favourite spot, smiling once again. He walked up to the door, opening it and pushing them in. He walked her immediately to his room, disposing her on the bed. She pouted when he let go of her, sitting down and crossed her arms over her chest, not happy to be left alone even if it was only for a total of 3 minutes, just to get her a t-shirt and some boxers to wear. “ **Scottyyy I’m cold. Come back! You promised me huggy’s** ” He moved back and helped her change, taking off her dress and putting his t-shirt and boxers on. He had seen her in her underwear before so it was not weird, just harder to deal with it since he had realised how much he loved her. 

 

Once ready for bed, he took of his shirt and moved to exchange his jeans for sweatpants before he joined her on his bed, under the cover. “ **Can I have my hugs now?** ” Without verbally responding, he moved and opened his arms for her, when she immediately snuggle. She sighed happily, arms around his waist. He started to relax until he felt her leg moving up and around his, to stop right below his waist. Adjusting his position to get more comfortable, he let his hand slid on her legs, stopping in the middle of her thigh. “ **I love being in your arms, my Moir.** ” She had murmured that against the skin of his chest but no matter how low she had talked, he still heard her and his heart grew twice his original size. Suddenly Tessa looked up, and smiled her biggest smile. “ **You are my favourite person. Thank you for always taking care of me.** ” He smiled back at her and nodded, as if to confirm that he felt the same way. She pulled herself up a bit more and pressed her lips to the tip of his nose, like she had done a million times before because she was too small to reach his forehead. He smiled and pressed a quick peck to her forehead. She settled back on his chest, running her index on his skin, playing with the line of his muscles, making him shiver once again. “ **We should sleep, Tutu.** ” She nodded but kept running her fingers on his skin. Silence was engulfing them and Scott thought she had finally let herself fell asleep when Tessa called his name quietly, in case he was asleep. “ **Scott..?** ” he hummed as a response “ **Do you think we would be there if Carol hadn’t paired us up when we were little? Do you think we would still be here if I had chosen the National Ballet? Do you think we would still be here if I hadn’t decided to get the surgery and retired instead** ” All of these questions were for a reason but for now she needed his answers to proceed and ask the ultimate question of the night, the one that would change everything for the best or the worst but she was tired of waiting and she wanted it do badly, she needed it. “ **I think Tessa, than we were paired up because we had a connection and no matter if we were ice dancing together or simply friends, it would always be us.** ” Tessa, looked up and smiled, caressing his cheek with her hand. “ **And if I was to tell you that I am in love with you, what would you say.** ” Instead of answering, Scott leaned down and pressed a quick peck to her lips, smiling against her lips. “ **I would say what I’ve always been saying. No matter what, we’re together and no matter what I love you.** ” She pushed herself up and kissed him, like she had always dreamed of but better. 


End file.
